Live while you can
by madchick4ever
Summary: Charlie W. and N. Tonks Friendship-Romance In-Progress. I'm no good at summarys. Please R&R Short Chapters i thought i fixed the bold in the first chapter. If you can get through the first chapter with boldness,i thank you the next ones wont be like that.
1. Chapter 1

**"Come on Nymphie. It will be SO fun." Charlie Weasly a red head second year at Hogwarts said straining the fun part. The two children were out talking by the lake. "Sorry Charlie, but I think the Qudditch Competition tomorrow will be funner, then sitting in the hospital wing for having FUN." Nymphie a metamorphic third year said implying that the plan would end in disaster. "No. I promise we won't get hurt. I PROMISE!" Charlie said trying to get her to follow through. "I don't think the Whomping Willow will be so HAPPY about us playing a game around it." Nymphie said. Out of the 2 years Charlie and her had been best friends, all of Charlies ideas had ended in disaster. "But Bill and his friends will be there. And I want to show them i'm not scared." Charlie said. "Then you go. And I will be there about ten feet away from the tree and cheer you on." She said assuring her own saftey. If Charlie wanted to get hurt, it was his fault. And that would give HufflePuff more of a chance to win the Quidditch game. "Aw Nymphie! Are you scared? Are you a chicken?" Charlie said. Nymphie's metamorphic side kicked in changing her pink hair to red. Which usually signaled that she was getting mad. "I am NOT a chicken!" She said. "Then do it." Charlie said as if it was the only answer. "Fine." Nymphie said. "But when we both get hurt I get your Chudley Cannons pajamas." Nymphie said. "Fine. What do I get if we don't?" Charlie asked. "The satisfaction of being a moron." Nymphie said sarcastically. "Hey! That wasn't funny. I get to... trade brooms with you!" Charlie said. "Now why must I be punished for your stupidity." Nymphie cried. "Hey my broom isn't that bad." Charlie said crossing his arms. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way you fly? I'm surprised they let you on the team. Your team must be as blind as a bat." Nymphie said laughing. "I'm going to get you for that!" Charlie said running after her. "Aw. You know you can't catch me! Your slow too. And not only in the physical way." She said running a few feet ahead of him. "What is that suppose to mean... HEY!" Charlie said finally catching up to her. He picked her up. Bill, Charlie's older brother was up the hill and shouted "I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT MUM MEANT BY PICKING UP GIRLS!" he chuckled. Charlie blushed and dropped Nymphie. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head. "Your mean." She said running again. Then Charlie didn't care what is brother thought but ran after Nymphie.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Tonks whined to Charlie who was trying to impress Bill's friends by showing him, he could touch the whomping willow. "You'll be fine. Sheesh. All you have to do is touch it. It's not like you have to climb it or anything. "Oh, wait. What was my reward if we don't get hurt?" Charlie asked grinning. "You don't get rewarded for your stupidity turning out the way you want it to." Tonks said smiling back. "Damn Weasly! You got told!"Shouted one of Bill's friend. "Ha ha." Charlie shouted back sarcastically. "You get to trade stupid brooms with me. Why are none of Bill's friends doing this?" Tonks asked. "Because they don't want to get hurt. GO!" Charlie said darting towards the tree. Bad mistake. The tree thumped him in the back then came a crunching sound. The tree stopped swinging it had the satisfaction it needed for the day. Tonks walked up to the tree. Then touched it. Then walked back unscratched and unhurt unlike Charlie who was crumpled to the floor in a bloody mess. All of Bill's friends were howling with laughter. Tonks herself had to restrain from laughing. "You don't charge at the tree. It will think your a nuisance." Tonks hollered from her safe spot. She had to help him. She and a few of Bill's friends carried him to the Hospital Wing. He was unconciouss. "How did this happen!" Said McGonagal. They were defently going to lose the quidditch game. Charlie was their star player! "HufflePuff forever." Mumbled Tonks. A few of Bill's HufflePuff friends nodded and gave her a thumbs up. After a few hours, it was only Tonks left to watch Charlie sleep. She was almost asleep when he woke up."Tonks?" Charlie asked. Tonks jumped. He was awake. "I told you so." Tonks said gloating. "Oi, Shut up. So who won."Charlie said. "If you mean who touched the tree, I must be guilty there. As for you, you were knocked out immediantly." She said a smirk on her face. "It's not funny. I guess you get my Chudley Cannons then. And You win the match tommorrow for sure. The teams hopeless without me." Charlie said smirking as well. "To hell I do. And don't let your self float away with your huge inflated head. Don't be so sure of yourself." Tonks said getting up. "Tonks?" Charlie said. "Yes, ?" Tonks said. "Your the Best friend ever." Charlie said drifting into sleep. "Now and always." Tonks smiled. She went to her dormitory. And fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Eat your breakfast." Cedric Diggory, one of the only first years that had ever been good enough to be on the Hufflepuff quidditch team said. He was a friend of Fred and George who were also first years. "I'm not that hungry." Said Tonks pushing the food away. "We need to win to go on to RavenClaw!" Cedric whined. "Eat Please!" He begged. "Were going to win anyways. Trust me." Said Tonks getting up. "What makes you so sure?" A voice from behind Tonks made her whirl around and tip on the chair, leading her to knocking over many passing people. She jumped up from the floor. "Sorry!" She yelled to the kids she knocked over. She began to blush. Her hair turning yellow. "Freak." They mumbled. Tonks ignored this comment since she got enough. "She's not a freak" Charlie said defending Tonks. "Just drop it." Tonks said. "Please" She requested. "Fine" He said. "Bloody hell Charlie. You scared me half to death. Wait, what are you doing out of the hospital wing. You can't compete!" Tonks screamed. "Oh but I am Nymphie darling but I am." Charlie said dramaticly. "Bloody Hell Charlie! We have to win this match! I can put you back in the hosptal wing i can." Tonks said angerly. Charlie walked to the Quidditch Field alone later that night for fear of his life.

A/N: I know I know, Cheesy Right? I'm not proud of this one. Too short. I think Tonks isariot though. The next one will be longer. Probably will start it tonight. It's going to have the Quidditch match in it. Much longer I promise :) Just click that review button. Yes yes. Do it now please. :) thanks!


End file.
